legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Griffith
Griffith is one of the main antagonists of Berserk alongside the God Hand. First though he was the secret antagonist. He is the founder and leader of the mercenary army Band of the Hawk. Extraordinarily charismatic and handsome, his tactical skill gave him and his army the reputation of invincibility, and the favor of the King of Midland, who was locked in a century-old war with the Empire of Tudor. Due to his many important victories in this war, he is made Lord Protector of Midland by the king, despite his common ancestry. Griffith was willing to sacrifice everything for the dream of his own kingdom, believing that he is destined for things greater than the average man. Early in his career, he won Guts' service in a duel and Guts became his sword in both the battlefield and in his political fight with disgruntled Midland nobles. A large part of his success was due to Guts' fighting ability and Griffith grew to be dependent on Guts, although their relationship was not exactly friendship. After the assassination of General Julius, Guts heard Griffith saying to Princess Charlotte that a friend must be someone he considers his equal. Guts reflected upon this and decided he would live his own dream rather than Griffith's, so that one day they could be equal friends. After winning the war for Midland, Griffith loses to Guts in a duel which stipulates that Guts remain in his service should he lose and freed if he wins. This loss results in Guts' desertion from the Hawks. Stunned and feeling betrayed, Griffith sought comfort in a one-night stand with the king's daughter and sole heir to the throne, Princess Charlotte. The affair was discovered, after which Griffith was imprisoned and tortured for a year. He was rescued by Guts along with the primary members of the Hawks, but was already physically crippled with the tendons in his wrists and ankles severed, his tongue cut out, and his mind broken. Seeing Guts and Casca loving each other finally drove him insane (in his final moments before the Eclipse, he dreamed of a normal life, with children and Caska as his wife). Despairing the loss of his dream at Guts' influence, his state of madness that coincided with both the reappearance of his lost Behelit and a solar eclipse finally took over. The God Hand appeared, and he sacrificed the Band of the Hawk to them to become the fifth and final God Hand: Femto. His first act upon becoming a God Hand was to brutally rape Casca in front of Guts, preventing all measures of Guts' attempts to save her. The horror of the event led to Caska becoming amnesiac, mute, and regressing into a child-like state, while Guts lost his left forearm and right eye. Only Caska, Guts, and Rickert, who was outside the area influenced by the Eclipse, survived, all having been rescued by the Skull Knight. Two years later, Griffith was reincarnated as a human in the city of Albion, where he now leads a newly formed Band of the Hawk, still in pursuit of his dream to obtain a kingdom, only now he has sanction from "God". The body used for his incarnation was that of Guts' and Casca's tainted Child. This resulted in Griffith protecting Casca, as the Child has always been watching over her, from the flying debris caused by Zodd fighting with Guts at the Hill of Swords. Because the general public was unaware of the Eclipse, no one knows about Femto or Griffith's allegiance with the God Hand; Instead, Griffith, as the entire Band of the Hawks, was hailed as a long lost legendary hero, supposedly dead or lost in the period of unrest between the King's betrayal and the Kushan invasion. Now able to capitalize on his past fame, Griffith returned with a new Band of the Hawk, this time personally handpicking Apostles, like Zodd the Immortal, Locus, Irvine, and Grunbeld and people attuned to magic, like Sonia. Now combining his freshly regained charisma with his tactical abilities, Griffith is able to successfully employ the superior might of the Apostles and the Apostles-spawn to create a bigger and more organized Band of the Hawk, now open to nobles, like Mule, the Kushans, the elusive Rakshas, and several, unnamed war prisoners and defectors allowed to serve as infantry units. Upon his reinstatement as the leader of the reformed Band of the Hawk, Griffith sends Zodd to kidnap Princess Charlotte and bringing her to him. Despite earning some jealousy from Sonia, herself smitten with him, Griffith ensured the absolute loyalty of the still alive Midlands nobles. He then gained the support of the Holy See, due to the Pope having had several prophetic visions depicting Griffith as the mystical hawk of light fighting the darkness spread by Emperor Ganishka on the behalf of humanity. With virtually all the Midlands, save for Guts, at his side, Griffith has his band of Hawk turned into the new regular army of the Midlands, the Army of the White Phoenix. As the last act before fulfilling his life-long dream of having a Castle of his own, he defeated once and for all (with some unwanted help from the Skull Knight) the Emperor, weakening the barriers between the spiritual and the physical worlds in the process. Chronicles of Great New Empire Griffith.jpg Griffith Anime AV.jpg FemtoMovie.png|in Femto form 55fea59101801020b354ffe45a6d27bb.jpg Griffith2.jpg GriffithHillOfSwords2.png X_375468fe.jpg 1419174398000.jpg golden_age_i_cap6.jpg 18234912543_f34ee22a92.jpg 146460796313861714.jpg Griffith_leaves_Guts.png 43823ba4gw1f6p2eh9xk5j20m80m8adc.jpg Berserk-and-the-band-of-the-hawk-1474633973422140.jpg|In Femto form powerlevels3.jpg|In Chronicles of Great New Empire 1447088166077.jpg BTCG-Griffith_Holding_Sabre-OI.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Rapists Category:Sociopaths Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Angel Category:Antichrists Category:Swordsmen Category:Successful Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Light Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Hell Councils Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Second in Command Category:Characters hailing from Berserk Universe Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Dragon Category:Takeda Takahashi's archenemies Category:Yugo's Archenemies Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Former Humans Category:Dark Lords Category:Demon Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Toshiyuki Morikawa Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters